


Operation: Find Semi

by Kitas_StuffedAnimal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitas_StuffedAnimal/pseuds/Kitas_StuffedAnimal
Summary: Semi & Shirabu are, as far as anyone else is concerned, a good couple. They defend each other, support each other, and rarley ever have fights, so when they do, it's usually important. During one particular fight, however, Semi's frustration gets the best of him and he says some things he really doesn't mean. He apologized profusely, and although he didn't expect Shirabu to forgive him like that, he certainly didn't expect the ground to start shaking and random things to start falling without anything touching them. Shirabu was just as shocked, but overcome by his anger that he didn't stop...that is, until, Semi gets hurt. Shirabu expected them to be okay the next day, but instead, Semi was gone. Through the help of his friends, old and new, Shirabu finds the first lead. It doesn't take long for him to realize this is beyond him and Semi. This is something nobody has ever seen or dealt with before, and in order to save the love of his life, and his world, he needs to find out.basically something i thought of while i was thinking about superpowers. this is my first fic, so bear with me. i don't have a schedule for udates rn, but i will soon! :)
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> ***IMPORTANT PLEASE READ***::Theyre walking to school right now.

Semi had been late again. 

_ This is the fifth time this month _ , Shirabu thought to himself. He knows Semi loves him, but the insecurities can be a lot to bear. He was usually good at keeping his insecurities in check, but this was the day he snapped.

“Sorry Kenjrou, I just had a lil’ something to do”, Semi had said. “Sorry Shira, I’m busy.”

“Sorry again, but maybe next week?” 

“Shira, You okay?” A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Shirabu looked away fast. “C’mon Shira, you know you can tell me right?” Shirabu didn’t answer. Semi stopped to hug Shirabu. “Shira, tell me what’s wrong.” Shirabu wanted to cry, he couldn’t possibly tell Semi all this.

“Goddamnit Shira, just tell me what’s wrong already!” Shirabu looked up fast. Semi rarely yelled at him. That’s when he broke. 

“Oh well i don’t know, maybe it’s the fact that MY BOYFRIEND IS ALWAYS SOMEWHERE ELSE AND WON’T TELL ME WHERE OR WHY!”

Semi was shocked.

“Or, maybe its the fact that he’s been postponing our date for, hm, how long now? Oh yeah, A WHOLE FUCKING MONTH!”

Before he knew it, Semi was speaking without even knowing what he said. “Well, maybe if you weren’t always such a brat i would make more time!”

It didnt hit him until it was too late. Shirabu was standing there, hands balled up in fists and crying. Semi feels the floor under him begin to move. “Hey, Shira i think there might be an earthquake coming, let’s go…” Shirabu doesn’t move, but instead says mockingly, “HeY ShIrA, i ThInK tHeReS aN eArThqUaKe! Sure, earthquake my ass.” The wind starts blowing harder and the earth shakes more. “ Now you care, but you haven’t all this month!” Shirabu is getting more upset every second, and then he screams, “GODDAMNIT SEMI EITA!! WHEN WILL YOU OPEN YOUR EYES?!” At this point, the wind is howling and the leaves are moving like crazy. Random things start falling from the sky, and Shirabu doesn’t realize what was happening until Semi starts choking on a Sakura petal. Shirabu rushes over to help him, but Semi looks scared, so he backs away before turning around and running. 

The Next Day

Semi wasn’t at school, so afterwards Shirabu went to his house to deliver the assignments. When Semi’s mom answered, Shirabu asked for Semi. 

“Oh sorry dearie, Eita didn’t return home yesterday, i was actually hoping you knew?”

Shirabu’s eyes went wide before his world went black.


	2. Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i know y'all have been waiting for a bit, i'll try to get better with this, but i was busy crying over like 5 fics because i didnt see the 'major character death' tag🥲  
> but its here now and im gonna start making longer chapters but it may take longer. be patient though :) anyways thank you for reading now lets get on with this :D

Shirabu woke up to his alarm- no wait... thats not his alarm

_Tendou._

"Tendou, with absolutely no due respect, could you i dont know, shut the fuck up??"

"Baki baki ni ore"

"Baki Baki Ni Ore my ass"

Shirabu's eyes came into focus. He could see the team, and others that he didn't know, huddling around him. 

"Shira's awake everyone!!"

"What?!"

"Really?"

"Oh thank the lord"

"What the fuck guys?"

Shirabu didn't understand. Until of course, it came back. It all came flooding back. The yelling, the hurt look on Semi's face, his mom telling him he was gone.

"Where's Eita?"

Everyone looked around worriedly.

"Guys. Where. The. Actual. Fuck. Is. Eita."

Silence. Tendou looked around and quietly said, "Shirabu...We uhm..." Shirabu's eyes started welling up. "So- So it wasn't a dream?"

"No Shira... We don't know..."

A tall girl with long pale hair came walking in.

"Who the fuck are you."

"Gosh so rude and for what?"

"Not a good choice of words Alisa-san" Tendou said shakily.

Shirabu was seeing red now. "What do you mean aNd fOr wHaT," he said mockingly. "I'll have you know my fucking BOYFRIEND is missing and- and..." Shirabus voice went to a whisper. "And it's my fault..."

Alisa looked pitiful. She looked at a tall boy, same hair colour, and he just shook his head. 

"We- we should introduce ourselves" said a small boy, who was standing close to the taller one. "I'm Yaku. Yaku Morisuke." Shirabu could only nod. 

"Lev Haiba, i apologise on the behalf of my sister"

"Alisa Haiba..and i'm sorry, i was being insensitive.."

Shirabu nodded again, feeling the tears welling up again.

"Kenma Kozume, but you already knew that."

"of course Kozume... You're the setter from Nekoma right? You were in that setters group chat thingy that Eita always had funny stories about"

"Yes, that's right"

"Kuroo."

"Kita Shinsuke, and this man," Kita pointed to the man hugging him, "This is Aran Ojiro."

Shirabu nodded once again. 

"Shirabu-san..."

It was Goshiki.

"Shirabu-san we have someone who wants to talk to you... They know some things that might help you with this..."

"Uhm... Ok, send them in"

A short, thin girl, looking about Shirabu's age, with long, dark hair with white streaks here and there, walked in.

"Hello Shirabu. My name is Lotus. I am sorry about what has happened, but i've got some important information you need to know."

"I- uhm... Ok then."

"firstly, what happened at the fight? Did anything...out of the ordinary occur?"

"well..uhm Eita mentioned something about an earthquake i think...and the wind started to mess up my hair, but i didn't notice anything else until Eita started choking on one of the Sakura trees' petals."

"Hm. Ok, and how did you feel during that?"

"Angry. angry as fuck. angry that he kept postponing. angry that he wasn't spending time with me. but also sad. sad because of the thought of him not loving me anymore. sad because i thought i wasn't enough anymore."

"Ok, well Shirabu, i know what is going on."

"w-what?"

"Shirabu. I am vice-president of a organization called "The Guild. We work with cases like these. You see, Shirabu, you have a rare ability. you have super-human gifts. your anger and hurt got the best of you here, and it ended up hurting Semi-san."

"I-what?"

"Shirabu. Listen. i know what youre thinking, i've thought it too. You don't want to hurt anyone else you love. Well, The Guild can help. we teach others like us to control it. However, there's more than just this going on. Semi-san is missing, and even though it may not seem like it, this is the beginning of a storm. All over the country, and now across the world, many of us with powers have discovered that their signifigant other, their siblings, parents, friends, theyre missing. We may not know why yet, but this is big. very very big, and we have finally got a lead."

"Kawanishi."

Shirabu looked up with glossy eyes. "Taichi?"

Taichi rolled up his sleeve to reveal a wierd looking bracelet. From the bracelet, a hologram popped up, showing a picture of Semi, alone. 

"This is where he was last seen."

"We have investigated the place, but haven't found anything yet."

"Thats because you didnt look hard enough."

"What?" Lotus looked intrigued.

"See that, Top left corner."

There was a shadow, in the shape of a person.

"See that? Its a shadow."

"i- oh my god. Kenji. you just gave us a lead!"

"Thanks Taichi..."

"Listen Kenji, Alisa-san also has powers. We know you got off on the wrong foot and all, but she is here to help."

"Taichi... What should i do... I fucking love him but i-" Shirabu gets cut off by his own sobs. Tendou hugs the boy, but that only makes him more sad. 

"You can start by helping us with this lead. We need you Kenji, and you need Semi. we are here to help you find him. Now listen closely"

hMm what was the plan i wonder??? I love this Author stuff, leaving yall on cliffhangers is fun :D

well anyways, this is where we part. i pray nothing bad happened to Semisemi....well i know whats gonna happen so have fun dealing with the suspense!!! i am on spring break now, so i MAY have more free time to write, however, my parents might take my writing computer for the break because they know i will stay up all night writing. so if i dont get back in a week, thats what happened. anyways thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> AAH IM SO SORRY this was so short and kind of rushed. but then again, its 4am but i've been waiting to write this but needed AO3 to gimme an invite anyways thanks for reading and please leave feedback!!


End file.
